guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jmeachamiii
Image naming Hey there, welcome to the wiki! Would you mind re-uploading your images with different names? Our image policy says that images have to have "descriptive names", and "gw035.jpg" or whatever is not descriptive. "Jmeachamiii character Torque Grey.jpg" would be much better, for example. Once you do that, an admin will take care of deleting the old versions. Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 04:45, 15 December 2008 (UTC) This photo is just to large. This photo is much to large and does not look good on the Ranger armour page. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Aflxnhe ( ) . Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Fictional Announcements. Q:I would like to know... What went through your mind? A:Think alcohol. Seriously, those edits were not funny in the least and were obvious trolling. I hope you can stop with the hail thing as that's annoying. Ariyen 08:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually you may be correct. Unfortunately I may have been under the influence and bored. Some of the additions were funny, but because of teh ALl HAIL everything was reverted wholesale. Too bad. --◄mendel► 14:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : You know, I'm getting tired of your ALL HAIL nonsense. Do it one more time and I'll block you, just so I don't have to see it again. --◄mendel► 00:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : Then block me mendel. If you think I am going to run off and cry........then you are sadly mistaken. ::Mendel is no longer apart of this wiki, he left. However, I would wish and ask nicely if you could please refrain from the all hail? I can recommend that you can create subpages and do that there to any of your characters, etc., If you wish, but I don't think it'd be something to display across the wiki. It wouldn't be nice to others if they couldn't hail their characters and you could your's. Also, please don't forget to sign your comments with ~~~~ four tildes. Ariyen 19:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Not all players are male - that's the only reason I reverted your "MoJo". Not bad changes, but I'd like to see universal and please, no All hail... That's not beneficial to a wiki. Ariyen 18:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, come on, I had a few decent main page edits. Jmeachamiii 14:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC)jmeachamiii Talk Page Do not remove active content from your talk page or you will be blocked. You can archive old content, but it's best to leave alone active content. Ariyen 02:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC)